


No Experience Required

by EverFascinated, Nenagh24 (EverFascinated)



Series: Fictober 2020 [12]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: As in first season Peter's death but you know, Canonical Character Death, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, Fictober 2020, Flame Harmonization (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Flame active Stiles, Gen, Heavy on the Fusion this time, Sky Hales, cursing, how well does that ever stick?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverFascinated/pseuds/EverFascinated, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverFascinated/pseuds/Nenagh24
Summary: When Stiles started randomly combusting all those years ago he researched the hell out of what he later learned to be Dying Will Flames. Figuring out the skills, pitfalls, and what other types did was all a part of that, but he never anticipated needing to know how to turn down a Sky that was also an insane alpha werewolf. Why couldn't these things come with a guide for once?
Relationships: Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Fictober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947883
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	No Experience Required

**Author's Note:**

> For those unfamiliar with Katekyo Hitman Reborn, the fusion introduces Dying Will Flames into the Teen Wolf world. As a quick and dirty intro to them as it isn't really explained in the story: 
> 
> Dying Will Flames or Flames is a high-density form of energy that is refined from one's own life-force, commonly unlocked when one is close to dying. It comes in different flavors which can be seen in the color of the flames and has a chance of being passed down through generations.

"I like you Stiles." 

The simple statement sent chills down Stiles' spine even as something in his chest jumped in response to Peter's words. Sparks of something warm and familiar raced across his nerves. He curled his hands into fists to try and push the feeling down.

The guy had just slammed him against the hood of a car and the laptop sitting on top of it and now he was saying he liked him? 

Stiles would ask what he did to people he didn’t like, but the trail of bodies was telling.

"Since you've helped me, I'm going to give you something in return." Peter took a step closer, maintaining eye contact. "Do you want the bite?"

Stiles' thoughts which usually worked at blinding speeds froze and then crashed. He blinked as they rebooted.

"What?"

That wasn't the question he expected. ~~That he hoped for.~~

~~ One that he prayed wouldn’t come because answering it directly might tear him apart. ~~

He squashed that thought ruthlessly. 

"Do you want the bite?" Peter repeated the question slowly as if Stiles could have possibly misheard it the first time. "If it doesn't kill you - and it could - you'll become like us."

"Like you..." 

A homicidal crazy monster? A man bent on revenge to the point where he didn't even care about his family anymore?

"Yes. A werewolf. Would you like me to draw you a picture?" 

Stiles looked away for a moment, taking in a quick breath to suppress the snort that wanted to come out at the snarky comeback. Damn it, if he wasn't so intent on involving Scott in his revenge plot, he might actually like this guy.

Or were those his flames talking?

He forced his attention back onto the threat stepping ever closer, footsteps echoing in the dark parking garage.

"That first night in the woods I took Scott because I needed a new pack, but it could have easily been you.”

Stiles doubted that but didn't say anything to refute it. No need to lay out his cards when he’d kept them close to his chest for so long.

“You'd be every bit as powerful as him. No more standing by his side and watching him become stronger and quicker, more popular, watching him get the girl. You'd be equals." Peter hesitated, eyes narrowing just a touch before adding, "Maybe more."

Maybe, Stiles thought, but he was happy with what he had. After everything Scott went through, Stiles was beginning to think that _not_ gaining magical wolf powers his best bet.

Reaching out just slow enough to dodge - but Stiles didn't, why didn't he? - Peter grabbed his wrist and pulled it up beside his face.

Stiles swallowed, wrist tingling under the touch. His breaths were quick and shallow as his mind finally finished the reboot and went into overdrive.

"Yes or no?"

It probably said something about Stiles that it wasn't the murder bit that made the decision for him. It wasn't even the revenge. Those he could understand, could possibly even be convinced to get behind.

Stiles knew that his flaws and his sticking points well enough to know it was his own doubts paired with the man's utter disregard for Scott that had him pulling his wrist from Peter's hand before those fangs could try and pierce his skin.

Something sparked as he did and Stiles hoped it just looked like static electricity from the friction the motion caused.

"I don't want to be like you." 

Being a werewolf was never the goal. 

Protecting those he cared about was the priority and, so far as he could tell, werewolves had too many weaknesses for too little benefit. 

He already had enough problems as it was, tonight being a prime example.

Hand still curled near his face, Peter looked between Stiles and his claws with narrowed eyes.

"Do you know what I heard just then?" He asked, hand lowering slowly. "Your heart beating slightly faster over the words 'I don't want'."

Shit, shit,  _ shit _ . He needed to figure out how to outwit these supernatural lie detectors because apparently they could even catch half truths.

"But only _those_ words." 

Stiles blinked and Peter was another step closer, tilting his head curiously as he invaded Stiles' personal bubble. 

"Tell me Stiles, what is it that you do want from me?" Peter asked like it wasn’t obvious. 

What did he want from a crazy alpha? Logic screamed ‘to be left alone’ and ‘to leave Stiles’ people out of his schemes’. But another answer lingered in his idiotic soul-borne instincts.

The insane need to puff up his chest, to dent the car with his bare hand, to show how easily he could bend his metal keys back into shape reared its ugly head again. 

Stiles swallowed and forced it down. Now was not the time! It was just that stupid flame reaction he'd always scoffed at, nothing more!

Fucking Harmonization. 

He knew it was basically designed to pull the other flame types in, to build a bond between them, but this was ridiculous. 

Why did it make him want to act like an idiot for Peter when he could just shrug off Derek's like a particularly annoying fly? The man was practically the exact opposite of the 'perfect balance' Skies were supposed to have! Not that Derek was much better, but come on!

“Why should I tell you?” He shot back, annoyed with both Peter and himself.

Peter tutted at him, eyes intent.

“Now, now, don’t be like that. You can’t keep lying to yourself forever.”

Shows what he knew. Stiles had been lying to others for years, lying to himself wouldn’t be that much harder even if that wasn’t really what he was trying to do right now.

“Watch me.”

He pulled at his own flames, trying to suppress them in hopes that it would stop these stupid urges.

Judging by Peter's sudden look of comprehension that was the exact wrong thing to do.

"Oh, what do we have here?" He asked, blue eyes flashing not to red, but to _orange_. The cloying urge for Stiles’ to prove himself intensified.

Oh,  _ shit _ .

Unlike his nephew, it seemed that not only did Peter have Sky flames - which Stiles was still trying his damnedest to ignore - but also knew enough about them to use them. 

This night just kept getting worse.

"Maybe we could come to an agreement on leaving Scott out of this after all, hm?"

Stiles blinked at the concession before recognizing the tingle in his eyes for what it was. Scowling, he forced his flames back down, fighting them as they acted up in a way he hadn't needed to suppress for years.

Stiles was fucked wasn't he?

That clawed hand reached back out and grabbed his shoulder before pulling him in the direction of the vehicle.

So why did that feel like a good thing?

Fucking harmonization bullshit!

* * *

In the end, being forced into that car to drive out to the old Hale house probably didn’t change much. Yeah, maybe he could have burnt his way out of the car or shorted the starter, but Scott was still out there with a maniac, so if Stiles had to put up with a maniac of a different variety to save him then he would.

The conversation on the way was spotty and tense. Stiles crossed his arms to try and keep those stupid instincts under control. Once they got close enough Peter practically howled as he leapt from the car and into the woods, shifting into that terrifying alpha form as he followed something only he could sense.

Again,  _ insane maniac _ . Why did his flames seem to like the guy?

What did that say about  _ him _ ?

Trying not to think about it, Stiles followed the obvious trail Peter left in hopes of finding Scott. 

He stumbled out of the forest just in time to see Peter kill his family’s murderer while her family watched. Scott was wolfed out and standing uselessly to one side while Derek looked like he was recovering from a gunshot wound.

Surprisingly Jackass was there as well, standing near the Argent’s car. Stiles saw what he was trying to unload from the back and headed over to help.

Riding shotgun with the crazy alpha and now helping Jackson. He was going to have to get his head checked after all of this. (Were there any supernatural psychiatrists out there? Yet another question to ask the internet later.)

Grabbing one of the Molotov cocktails from Jackson, Stiles hurled it towards his kidnapper - his Sky? - who caught it in one bloody hand with a mildly disappointed look on his face.

Well, he couldn’t blame Stiles for trying, right?

Annoyed at the part of him that was sighing in relief, Stiles froze as an arrow came out of nowhere to pierce the bottle. He stumbled, barely noticing Allison lowering her bow as Peter caught on fire once more.

The flames were bright and not entirely natural.

He stumbled a few more steps forward, fighting the urge to save the alpha, Peter, ~~_the Sky_~~ even as the flickering harmonization called out to him.

Stiles had never sympathized with a moth before and he was finding that he didn’t enjoy the feeling.

Derek stepping up and ending it all was expected, even if Scott didn’t seem to think so. 

Drama continued to unfold around him, but Stiles barely saw it.

He knelt, hand to his chest as he breathed through the pain.

They hadn’t harmonized, but the potential was there. It was and then it very suddenly  _ wasn’t _ . He felt the loss soul deep as his flames singed across his nerves.

Was it supposed to hurt this much? 

~~ Wasn’t it supposed to hurt  _ worse _ ? ~~

Stiles ran a hand over his face and forced himself to his feet, ignoring the gooey eyes Scott was giving Allison and Jackson requesting the bite again from Derek to look at Chris who was watching everything, obviously conflicted.

“Hey.” He waited until the older man turned to him. “Can I get a lift back into town?”

Stiles wanted to check on Lydia and then his dad before collapsing for the rest of the week. Maybe then it wouldn’t feel like a part of himself was painfully just out of reach.

Stupid fucking harmonization bullshit.

**Author's Note:**

> Another beginning of a larger AU world that may get more installments later. Fictober doesn't really allow me to get into the meaty parts of anything so opening drabbles abound. I will say that it's motivating me to actually write and post the beginnings instead of just hording them in my brain forever, so that's a bonus.
> 
> Just realized that the instincts stuff might be more fandom related then true canon and I apologize for nothing because powers should have drawbacks imo even if they're silly lol
> 
> Prompt: Watch me


End file.
